A daisy in the green grass
by LittleJen
Summary: A pure-blood amongst other, a little bitch amongst other, Désirée Zoella Greengrass is nothing but an ordinary teenager craving for love. Marauders' Era.
1. Prologue

« It's a girl. »

After hours of labour, one could almost sense the disappointment of the parents in the air. Pure-bloods descendants of a a big family, no doubt a boy would have been preferable to perpetuate the Greengrass name, especially considering they had no intention whatsoever to waste time creating another child, another mouth to feed. Not that money was ever a problem for them.

One should not think however that the Greengrass were entirely heartless. Once the disappointment passed, a smile - albeit a small one - spread on on the lips of the mother and the baby was put in her arms. She actually was quite happy she had a daughter she could mould after herself. A little porcelain doll that she could always relegate to the servants when she had better things to do. The man approached the bed, itheir/i bed since of course someone like Prudence Greengrass could not content herself with St Mungo's hospital to deliver. A mediwizard had been appointed to take special care of the mother at home. He drew a notebook from his pocket and caught the attention of the couple coughing politely.

« I need to know the name you'd like to give her. »

Mr Greengrass, glanced at his wife. They had had more ideas for males but hey had never entirely rejected the possibility of having a girl and so they did have an idea.

« Désirée Zoella Raven Greengrass. » replied Prudence without hesitating. Quite an ironic choice of name, however the child was to be cherished and treated like the princess she was. The mediwizard took the child back and proceeded to the usual test before giving it to the parents who in turn handed her to the nanny.

« Daisy would you please stay still? »

The nanny gave a little slap on the shoulder of the little girl with the palm of her hand. Once the child stood upright, she finally was able to dress her up with a beautiful tailored black taffeta dress. She then drew open a drawer and appeared to be actively looking for something.

All this time, Désirée drew closer to a mirror to contemplate her own reflection. She was not happy at all with the result. No need to be forty to realise that this dress was not putting her at her advantage. Black had never been her colour and she hated the fabric. She already knew silk was better.

« Why do I have to wear this piece of shit » she asked in a perfectly calm tone.

The nanny suddenly let go of the ribbon she had in her hand and ran to the girl.

« Don't talk like this! I already told you Désirée if your mother heard you she'd have a fit. »

The little girl needed only look up and meet the woman's stare to understand that it was better for her not to argue. She simply distractedly nodded. She had never understood why her words angered Bertha so much. As a girl of six she was only repeating what she would hear through her windows when she opened them wide and looked upon the world, envying the people in the streets, those that were really living. Bertha soon came close again to comb her hair patiently before attaching it with a ribbon.

« And don't criticise your outfit, your mother chose it and it suits you really well. You know you have to be elegant and especially when you go out. »

She pouted, failing to be convinced by the woman who had raised and loved her more than her own mother. She drew close to the window, a hand on the glass.

« Where are we going again? »

She actually knew fair well that it was the Black that the Greengrass were to visit. A family already linked to hers but with whom her parents saw no inconvenience in having a new alliance.

« Quick quick! They're going to arrive and everything must be ready! Stanislas I want the tree to be a little more on the right, yes closer to the foyer. Thingy you nasty house elf! Put the star higher and no it's not straight at all! »

On those words little leprechaun Daisy ran to the kitchen to check that everything was in order. The christmas pastries were extremely important to her and it was her duty to supervise their preparation. All had to be perfect. Her parents were so rarely present that she wanted to welcome them properly for Christmas. They always came for that holiday. For her birthday which was only a few days before that as well. Sometimes when they were in a good enough mood they'd stay for the whole time in between as well.

Daisy was now eleven and she already was so disappointed at her parents not having been there that previous 18th December. She had received all the gifts she had wanted and even more, but of course it is them she had wanted to see. However they had promised they would be there for Christmas and for the little girl one always had to keep their promises. Thus she was playing the little dictator so everything would be perfect for the dinner.

She would even gladly have participated by throwing some charms since she had discovered her powers some two years ago. But surely no one in the house was ready to let a wand anywhere near the future tyrant. All was finally ready and they were all waiting for the return of the was comfortably installed on the couch refusing all proposition of milk or biscuit. No, no she would eat turkey as soon as her parents were there.

Only at one in the morning did she realise they were not coming. She ran to her room before anyone could get to her. She locked the door. Of course anyone could have broken in with a spell but they decided to leave her be. For a week, the little ginger head did not leave her room, refusing to do anything, eat, drink, speak. It took Bertha much efforts to manage to feed her. She tried in vain to console her, taking her in her arms, kissing her, considering her like the child she never had. And eventually she put herself together.

_At that moment I realised how my life was going to be. I had to prove herself worthy of my parents, those pure-blooded, rich, noble wizards. I had to be bright, the best, the prettiest too. I had always been a princess, I had to become queen. Queen of Hogwarts.._


	2. Chapter 1

She came out of the castle as the sun was coming down and the curfew was about to strike. She did not care much about it. Though she was doing everything to always appear perfect – or at least to follow her own definition of the word – Zoella was not a very model student.

She had been made a prefect two years ago and was now head-girl and yet, it was still not in her blood to stay calmly in her dormitory room.

She had never had any problem with her roommates, they could be noisy but Zoella's bad temperament seemed to have worked on them, as they were not inclined to doing things that would annoy her much anymore. Tonight though, two days after their return to Hogwarts they still had plenty to tell each other about their holidays and even she could not hold it against them.

She needed quiet though. And she needed loneliness.

Her steps took her to the lake where she simply sat down not caring much for her summer dress, eyes staring straight at the emptiness. A soft breeze caressed her skin and she closed her eyes appreciating the feel of it.

Not thinking was good. Not thinking was rare.

Strange as it may seem, Zoella had been send by the Sorting hat to Ravenclaw without any hesitation. Slytherin had not even been an option despite her father's family's tradition to study there – hence their name. She was an eagle like her mother. And she hoped to fly high, higher than Prudence ever had.

Thinking about her mother brought back memories of the past summer. Ordinary was the word to describe it. They had travelled a bit, nothing much. Nothing much but the decision her parents had taken two weeks after the end of school.

Footsteps took her out of her reverie and she opened her eyes to see a blonde girl walking towards her. She did not attempt to move one bit, just waiting for her to come sit next to her. Without uttering a word the intruder did so. Zoella brought her eyes back to the still water.

« So Daisy what are you doing here? »

Ashara was the only one left to call her this. As soon as she set foot in Hogwarts Zoella had refused to be called by her given name. It was always mispronounced by her peers who usually did not know any French and she had no patience for it. Her middle name seemed easier. It also marked a new gap between her and her parents, or maybe it drew them closer as they slowly became the only ones calling her Désirée.

Without looking at her cousin but smiling softly Zoella took a deep breath.

« I wanted to think a little bit. I was getting tired of the atmosphere in my dorm and I thought the park would be empty. I didn't think I'd be disturbed but obviously I was wrong. »

She turned her head to her neighbour to meet her blue gaze and let her know she was only joking. Of course few were the chances that Ashara would actually take this the wrong way, but you could never be sure. Better safe than sorry. Maybe you could blame that on the wisdom that one necessarily acquires through years of studies in Rowena's house.

« How about you? » she ask softly once she had made sure her cousin took the joke well.

« Is it I of the magnificent black lake that made you sit on the grass? » she laughed.

Ashara and her were similar in many ways, which may be the reason why they got along so well. And none of them usually cared for messy activities like this. Mechanically

Zoella started toying with the grass snatching it from the ground without even realising it.

« You know those blades of grass didn't do anything to you. » dropped Blondie.

Zoella gave a faint smile in reply, she was nervous without even realising it and here was Ashara humorously pointing it out.

« So how were your holidays? » The red-haired girl simply let out, changing the subject. She didn't even realise she sounded a little aggressive, but Ash did and moved back a little bit. She stayed sat there however and took time to answer the question.

« Oh the usual really. I went on holidays with the whole family; it was such a bore for a whole two months with my father being his usual critical self and my mother apparently deprived of all emotions. » She said so in a perfectly calm tone as though this was normal.

And it was. Zoella knew it. Pureblood families had honour, and letting secrets about anything that went in private go was a great offense. But Ashara was her cousin and Zoella had always known about the flaws in her uncle and aunt's parenting.

And yet. And yet anything was better than the total carelessness of the Greengrass. At least Oberyn Selwyn cared enough about his kids to be mean to them.

« How about you? What's up? I'm sure your holidays were way more thrilling than mine! »

Indeed if that was all that happened during Ash's summer than Zoella's had been more interesting. She drew a deep breath. She had been waiting to be able to announce this to someone for two weeks and now that she was about to, she was too stressed to speak. But she had to.

What she feared was that her cousin would not act as excited as she really was. Because she knew it was a risk. They were similar but not the same and unconsciously Zoella knew Ash would have a different reaction to hers.

« Well.. I have to admit that for once we went out of the usual. For starters, I saw my parents for almost the whole summer. » She threw an equivocal gaze at her cousin who knew very well how rare that was. Ashara must have already guessed something must have been up for the Greengrass to have stayed with their daughter this long.

« But they did not stay with me for nothing actually.. We went to Paris a bit and when we came back they told me that.. »

Deep breath. She could do it.

« I'm engaged! » She said with a big genuine smile brightening her face.

« But I know what you're going to say. It has nothing to do with last time. It's completely different. It's good this time. He's per-fect. You know him actually, but I'm not going to tell you who it is because, well I know what you're going to say when you'd be wrong really. He's a real gentleman, he's sweet and well mannered and he's exactly what I need. » She spoke so quickly she didn't know if Ash had been able to understand anything. Her smile grew bigger.

« We saw each other often at his place or at mine's during the summer and honestly I think my parents chose well this time. » Her expression changed completely as she seemed to remember some old and dark memory.

« But I guess you would think they'd learn from their mistake. » She rolled her eyes almost laughing.

Considering the last fiancé her parents had found her, she had to admit it would have been hard to do worse.

« Speaking of mistake.. for now nobody knows.. they'd rather keep that a secret until all is done. »

Yes because she was not actually engaged yet although she did consider the matter to be settled. Instinctively she lowered her voice.

« They would rather avoid a scandal similar to last time's to happen again if you know what I mean. »

She was not even going to mention his name. After letting her speak without any interruption Ashara finally reacted by hugging her cousin as if to prove her she was genuinely happy for her. Zoella knew it was not in her cousin to do such things randomly. Nor was it in hers actually. But both had different reasons. One just didn't like touchings and other showing of affection too modest for such outbursts; the other simply pretended not to want any when really she was craving them.

« I see well, you did top me then! I have to say I didn't expect this I thought you'd want to tell me about you having been named head-girl! »

She winked at her and Zoella smiled. Of course she was happy about having been named most powerful student of the school – that's how she saw it anyways – but what was there to say about it?

Ashara's face then got all serious.

« However shouldn't you be careful? I mean this is an arranged marriage; the only romantic thing about it is the word "marriage". How can you be sure it's not all about family arrangements for questions of fortune or blood links? I mean you sound all happy about it I just... never mind. » She paused but continued before her cousin could reply.

« What's the name of the lucky guy? »

To say Zoella was taken aback was an understatement. She lost her smile a bit, but her mood did not drop completely.

« Of course I know it's all about keeping the line pure, about making a good match as to name and blood. » She was not stupid; she knew romance was never part of the plan.

« For my parents and for his it's obviously all there is. All I am telling you is that not only is he perfect for that purpose but there's more to it. I got lucky. »

She could have gone with just appreciating him. That's probably how her own parents functioned, that and respect. But, there, oh there there was something more. There was the beginning of love.

« I am happy for you then. » Deep down she knew Ash was not convinced. And yet she decided to pretend otherwise.

« And it's Caspar Rosier. »

Ashara could not even refrain herself.

« You're kidding?! » she dropped with a shocked expression.


End file.
